Bitwa na bagnie Fenn
Bitwa na bganie Fenn była starciem, które ostatecznie zakończyło niesławne Wojny z Wampirami. Manfred von Carstein został w niej pokonany przez sprzymierzone wojska Imperium i krasnoludów dowodzone przez księcia Martina ze Stirlandu. Tło Manfred von Carstein był ostatnim wampirzym władcą Sylvanii. Doprowadził do Zimowej Wojny, w której trakcie przystąpił do oblężenia Altdorfu i Marienburga, lecz w obu przypadkach poniósł porażkę. Wtedy rozpoczęła się gra w kotka i myszkę. Najpierw Manfred uciekł na północ, do Ostermarku. Podczas bitwy o Horstenbad prawie połowa jego armii została pokonana, gdy wojownicy Imperium zaatakowali ją z zaskoczenia na leśnej drodze. Niecały miesiąc później Manfred zdobył miasto Felph i zmienił jego mieszkańców w posłuszne mu zombi. Armia Imperium próbowała odbić osadę, lecz została odparta przez plugawą magię wampira. Niedługo potem Manfred musiał uciekać z powrotem do Sylvanii. W Bylorhofie ożywił kolejną hordę zombi i pokonał sprzymierzone ze sobą siły Stirlandu i Averlandu wysłane, by go powstrzymać. Wiele bitew zostało jeszcze stoczonych w tej wojnie, lecz żadna ze stron nie mogła osiągnąć ostatecznego zwycięstwa. W końcu Manfred musiał uciec do Sylvanii po raz drugi. Siły Imperium przez wiele dni przeszukiwały gęste lasy i rozległe wrzosowiska, zacięcie polując na wampira. Nie spodziewali się, by mógł on zgromadzić szczególnie wielkie siły. W końcu Manfred został odnaleziony na bagnie Fenn. Spędziwszy tam trochę czasu, zdołał ożywić nieboszczyków, którzy utonęli w odmętach moczarów, dołączając do swojej armii zdumiewającą ilość wojowników. Wieść o odnalezieniu von Carsteina dotarła do księcia Stirlandu, który wysłał na bagna Fenn swoją własną armię. Zmierzające w kierunku Manfreda wojska Imperium wpadły w pułapkę. Dłonie nieumarłych nagle wynurzyły się z ciemnej wody i wciągnęły ponad jedną czwartą żołnierzy w mroczne głębiny bagien. Pole bitwy Bitwa z Manfredem miała miejsce na wschodnim krańcu bagna Fenn. Były to płaske mokradła otoczone lasami. Siły Imperium ustawiły się na pobliskim pagórku, który ze względu na stacjonującą tam artylerię zyskał sobie miano Grzmiącego Wzgórza. U podnóża pagórka biegła prosta, błotnista droga. Niedaleko znajdowało się także ufortyfikowane gospodarstwo oraz opuszczony fort. Pozycja wojsk Imperium dawała idealne warunki do obrony. Książę Martin musiał tylko znaleźć sposób, żeby zmusić Manfreda do wykonania pierwszego ruchu. Skorzystał ze sprytnej sztuczki, umieszczając większość oddziałów za wzgórzem, tak że były one poza zasięgiem wzroku von Carsteina. Przed wampirem stanęła jedynie wątła linia obrony składjąca się z imperialnych łowców i członków milicji. Książę chciał w ten sposób zachęcić Manfreda do ataku. Przeczuwając, że von Carstein spróbuje okrążyć słabszą armię przeciwnika, Martin umieścił swoich najlepszych żołnierzy, w tym Czarną Gwardię Ostlandu, w opuszczonym forcie i na gospodarstwie. Manfred von Carstein wiedział, że przewyższa liczebnie armię Imperium, a jej krasnoludzcy sojusznicy wciąż są daleko. Wampir nie chciał dopuścić do połączenia się tych dwóch sił, gdyż gdy walczył z nimi oddzielnie, miał większe szanse na zwycięstwo. Przebieg bitwy Pierwsze działania O świcie oddziały nieumarłych wyruszyły w drogę. Było jasnym, że tego dnia odbędzie się bitwa. Pierwszym ruchem Manfreda była próba przejęcia fortu, w którym stacjonowali wojownicy z Czarnej Gwardii oraz strzelcy. Niedługo później podobne walki odbyły się także na ufortyfikowanym gospodarstwie. O godzinie dziewiątej do księcia Martina przybyli krasnoludzcy posłańcy. Wojska krasnoludów maszerowały całą noc i obecnie czaiły się w lasach na lewej flance sił Imperium. To była naprawdę dobra wiadomość dla każdego z żołnierzy. Manfred również dowiedział się o krasnoludach, lecz nie zmienił swojej strategii. Chciał jak najszybciej pokonać żołnierzy Imperium, by móc w spokoju walczyć z krasnoludami. Po kilku próbach przejęcia posterunków Imperium von Carstein stracił wiele swoich sług, ani trochę nie zbliżając się do celu. Jednym, co musiał robić książę Martin, było pokrywanie strat wśród żołnierzy, a te były minimalne. Porzucona Nadzieja Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie główne siły Manfreda pokonywały bagna, by zaatakować wojska rozłożone u stóp wzgórza. W odpowiedzi książę Martin rozkazał artylerzystom na Grzmiącym Wzgórzu, by rozpoczęli ostrzał. Wśród wojsk Imperium rozległy się uradowane okrzyki, gdy kule armatnie masakrowały szeregi zombi i szkieletów. W tym czasie nieliczne siły włoczników i kuszników Imperium szykowały się do starcia na błotnistej drodze. Ich jednym zadaniem było zatrzymanie nieumarłych na jak najdłużej. Tę linię frontu określono mianem Porzuconej Nadziei, gdyż nikt nie spodziewał się, że tamtejsi żołnierze przetrwają bitwę. Ci, którzy by jednak przetrwali, mogli liczyć na nieskończone kolejki stawiane im przez towarzyszy. Nieumarli ostatecznie zaatakowali Porzuconą Nadzieję. Linia szybko się skurczyła, lecz nie pękła. Żołnierzom udawało się powstrzymywać nieumarłych przez długi czas. right Szaleństwo generała Jaegera W końcu nieumarli odstąpili od natarcia. Zdziwiło to generałów Imperium, lecz wkrótce okazało się to być podstępem. Czarni Rycerze wynurzyli się z lasu i przygotowali do szarży na Porzuconą Nadzieję. Książę Stirlandu szybko wpadł na własny plan. Rozkazał swoim jeźdźcom, dowodzonym przez generała Jaegera, przystąpić do kontrataku. Porzucona Nadzieja załamała się, a pozostali przy życiu żołnierze uciekli do głównych wojsk Stirlandu. Manfred był pewien, że zdoła ich dogonić i zabić. Nie spodziewał się ataku kawalerii Imperium, która wciąż ukrywała się przed jego wzrokiem. Gdy Czarni Rycerze nabrali prędkości, jeźdźcy wynurzyli się zza wzgórza. Właśnie wtedy Manfred zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się naprawdę dzieje. Zawrócił swojego konia i porzucił nieumarłych jeźdźców, zostawiając ich własnemu losowi. Kiedy obie strony wreszcie się zderzyły, wojownicy Imperium uderzyli z dziką furią, przełamując szeregi Czarnych Rycerzy. Ich bieg ledwie zwolnił, gdy parli w głąb hordy nieumarłych. right Wtedy Manfred rozkazał pieszym szkieletom otoczyć jeźdźców. Szkielety szybko zareagowały, odcinając wojownikom Imperium drogę ucieczki. Dopiero wtedy generał Jaeger zdał sobie sprawę ze swojego błędu. Powinien był dokonać odwrotu, gdy tylko przełamał uderzenie nieumarłych jeźdźców. Ale było już za późno. Jaeger nakazał jeźdźcom wrócić do głównych sił Imperium, lecz podczas próby odwrotu żołnierze zostali przytłoczeni przez nieumarłych. Większość nie wróciła. Sam Jaeger zginął, gdy strzała nieprzyjaciela trafiła go w plecy. Pułapka Gdy wrócili ostatni z jeźdźców Jaegera, książę Martin zaczął myśleć nad następnym ruchem. Chociaż wciąż miał do swojej dyspozycji kawalerię, szarża znacząco przetrzebiła jej szeregi. W międzyczasie zauważył, że obrońcy fortu wywiesili swoje chorągwie. Nadszedł czas, by zastawić pułapkę. Ustawił swoją główną linię składającą się z szermierzy i halabardników przed ufortyfikowanym gospodarstwem. Za nimi skrywali się pozostali — kusznicy, łucznicy i członkowie milicji. Tymczasem na flankach ustawiły się oddziały strzelców i Rycerzy Boskiego Miecza. Sam Manfred miał do swojej dyspozycji liczne siły szkieletowych wojowników i nieumarłych jeźdźców, a także upiornych wilków. Wraz z postępem walk jeźdzcy Imperium walczyli z nieumarłymi wilkami, ostatecznie zmuszając je do ucieczki i ponurej śmierci nad brzegiem Jeziora Cieni. Szkielety parły coraz bardziej w głąb linii wroga. Zgodnie z rozkazem halabardnicy rzucili broń i rozpierzchli się, udając, że uciekają z przerażenia. Kiedy nieumarłe hordy uderzyły w siły Imperium, te zaczęły się cofać, krok po kroku prowadząc wojowników von Carsteina w pułapkę. Gdy nieumarli dotarli do podmokłych równin za gospodarstwem, wokół rozległ się dźwięk wojennych rogów. Ciężka piechota i halabardnicy ukazali się zza wzgórza i zaatakowali szkielety od flanek. Jeźdźcy, którzy niedawno zakończyli rzeź upiornych wilków, powrócili i uderzyli w tył wrogiej armii. Właśnie wtedy Manfred zrozumiał, że został pokonany. Zgromadził swoją straż przyboczną i uciekł z pola bitwy. Książę Martin natychmiast dosiadł swojego gryfa i ruszył w pościg. Wkrótce doszło do długiego pojedynku nad bagnistym brzegiem Jeziora Cieni. Manfred, zmęczony przeciągającą się bitwą, padł pod ciosem Runicznego Kła. Jego ciało zapadło się w błoto i już nigdy nie zostało odnalezione. Konsekwencje Wielkie zwycięstwo księcia Martina zasłynęło w całym Imperium. Został ogłoszony bohaterem, a jego pomniki stanęły na wielu placach i dziedzińcach. Sylvania stała się częścią Stirlandu, a sam Martin przeżył resztę swoich dni jako szanowany Książę-Elektor. Nawet dzisiaj na uniwersytetach studiuje się zwycięską strategię księcia Stirlandu. Mówi się, że z powodu Mrocznej Magii używanej przez Manfreda i jego nekromantów po bagnie Fenn wciąż krążą nieumarłe zwłoki poległych w bitwie żołnierzy Imperium. W podzięce za swoją służbę podczas bitwy Zakon Rycerzy Kruka dostał ziemie Siegfriedhof w Stirlandzie. Natomiast każdy z członków Czarnej Gwardii, który brał udział w walkach, został nagrodzony Orderem Ciernistej Róży. Siły Imperium Martin ze Stirlandu był głównym dowódcą armii Imperium. Mimo to pozwolił, by krasnoludy i inni Książęta-Elektorzy mieli równy wpływ na przebieg bitwy. right Dowódcy *'Książę Martin ze Stirlandu' **'Axelbrand' — arcykapłan Taala. Dowodził oddziałem kapłanów Taala. Poprowadził ich na bagno Fenn, by osłabić bluźnierczą magię Manfreda. **'Generał Kristian Heff' **'Generał Jaeger (zmarł w bitwie)' — dowódca kawaleriii Imperium. **'Wielki Teogonista Kurt III' **'Vladimir Ludennacht' — przedstawiciel księcia Ostlandu i dowódca Czarnej Gwardii. Szczególne oddziały *'Czarna Gwardia z Ostlandu' *'Rycerze Boskiego Miecza' *'Zakon Rycerzy Kruka' *'Głowy Śmierci' Działa *'Gniew Sigmara' *'Młot' Siły nieumarłych Dokładna wielkość armii Manfreda nie jest znana, lecz historycy szacują ją na od dwudziestu do trzystu tysięcy. Dowódcy *'Manfred von Carstein' **'Adolphus Krieger' — dowódca rycerzy z Zakonu Smoczej Krwi. **'Gothard Nieumarły Rycerz' — przywódca Czarnych Rycerzy Manfreda. **'Jerek von Carstein' — dawny Wielki Mistrz Rycerzy Białego Wilka. Oddziały *Zombi *Szkielety *Widma *Sylvańskie oddziały chłopskie *Upiorne wilki Ciekawostki *Niektóre źródła niepoprawnie przedstawiają Adolphusa Kriegera jako nekromantę. W rzeczywistości był od wojownikiem z Zakonu Smoczej Krwi i posiadał znikome umiejętności w tym zakresie. *Warto zaznaczyć, że Nadmarszałek Blucher von Vincke jest właścicielem dużego obrazu przedstawiającego słynną szarżę jeźdźców generała Jaegera. Można go podziwiać w jego sali balowej. Pomysły na przygody *Do poszukiwaczy przygód zgłasza się bogaty kupiec. Pragnie on zdobyć obraz przedstawiający słynną szarżę generała Jaegera. Niestety jego właściciel, Blucher von Vincke, nie jest skory do sprzedania go. Kupiec wynajmuje więc awanturników, by zdobyli płótno mniej legalnymi środkami. Nadmarszałek organizuje akurat wielki bankiet, który będzie stanowił idealną okazję, by przejąć obraz. Jeśli poszukiwacze przygód bliżej przyjrzą się swojemu zleceniodawcy, odkryją, że w rzeczywistości jest on wampirem. A jeśli znajdą obraz, z grozą zauważą, że jest on bliźniaczo podobny do generała Jaegera. Czyżby generał Martina od samego początku był zdrajcą? I czemu tak bardzo mu zależy, by odzyskać obraz? *Książę Martin od zawsze cieszył się wielkim poważaniem w całym Imperium, lecz teraz coś się zmieniło. W Stirlandzie jego pomniki padają ofiarą wandalizmu, przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie Ordery Ciernistej Róży są kradzione i wyrzucane do ścieków, a wśród pospólstwa krążą niedorzeczne historie o księciu Martinie bratającym się z wampirami. Ktoś próbuje zmieszać z błotem imię dawno zmarłego władcy. Obecny książę Stirlandu wynajmuje grupę poszukiwaczy przygód, by dowiedzieli się, o co dokładnie chodzi. Nie może pozwolić, by godzono w dobre imię jego przodka, gdyż w ten sposób podważa się godność całej dynastii. Podżegacze muszą jak najszybciej trafić na szafot. Tylko co nimi kieruje? Czyżby lekkomyślni głupcy zostali wykorzystani przez wampiry, by wewnętrzne niepokoje odwróciły uwagę księcia od Sylvanii? *Od czasów słynnej bitwy z Manfredem po bagnie Fenn wciąż krążą nieumarli. Nikt dotąd nie odkrył, jak można sobie z nimi poradzić, ale pewien czarodziej z Kolegium Ametystu jest w tej sprawie bardzo zdeterminowany. Opracował zaklęcie, które pozwoli mu wykryć źródło magicznej anomalii i jednym, czego w tej chwili potrzebuje, jest grupa poszukiwaczy przygód, która zapewni mu ochronę. Jak na razie czarodziej podejrzewa, że Manfred obudził złowrogie duchy, które żyły na bagnie Fenn już wcześniej. Być może jego teoria się sprawdzi... Źródła *''The Empire at War'' *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (8th Edition)'' *''Warhammer Armies: Vampire Counts (7th Edition)'' *''Uniforms & Heraldry of the Empire'' *''Warhammer FRP — Dziedzictwo Sigmara'' Kategoria:Wojny z Wampirami Kategoria:Wielkie Bitwy Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Krasnoludy Kategoria:Wampirzy Hrabiowie